With Time
by Angelfish369
Summary: "What if the crests did not embody our strongest traits, but our greatest deficits?"


**With Time**

Two kids, lying side-by-side, staring up at the blue, boundless sky.

Bonded by the mysteries of another world, but more so by an extraordinary adventure.

One was reckless, one was aloof, and both were lost.

...

He is wearing that same stupid grin he always has. Carefree, optimistic, naively cheerful. Before, you used to spend most days chasing after him in jealousy, loathing his stupid grin as you withered in the dark shadow that flourished in the wake of his radiance. After, you can't help but plaster a grin on your own face, albeit less exuberant, but cheery none the less.

Before, he was some strange kid at your school who you got stuck with at summer camp. After, he is one of your most trusted and cherished friends.

Before, you were an ordinary, lonely child sinking in the turbulent aftermath of your broken family. After, you are a hero, a saviour of two worlds.

But today, eight months from the day your life flipped upsidedown for the much, much better, you find yourself hating that stupid grin once more. Because it reminds you of that time between before and after, when you were _chosen_ to fight, kill, and struggle for each day of survival.

Because yesterday you were discarded by the Digital World, your identity stolen, after you were tricked into serving out months of a noble, deadly sentence.

Yesterday your Crest of Friendship was stripped away, and with it, a special bond between you and Gabumon. Today, you just want to be alone.

"Yamato." His stupid grin does not fade as he approaches and lies down next to you on the open field.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugs, and tucks his hands behind his head as he looks up at the bright, blue sky. You scowl.

"Leave me alone."

"If you wanted to be alone, then why were you so easy to find?"

Somehow, you and this stranger from before, now in the after, can understand each other perfectly without words.

He chuckles and closes his eyes. "I'm glad I got to see Agumon again."

You whirl on him in anger. "How can you say that? Do you not care? They took our crest powers from us after everything we did for them."

"They were never ours to begin with." His reply is as non-chalant as the wisps of clouds in the sky, and you feel your face grow hot in embarrassment at your childish aggravation against his composed indifference.

"I know that! But it's just…"

It's just that today feels like before. Before, when you felt like you were in pieces. When you would hug as many pieces as you could carry and keep forging on, pretending to ignore the yearning for the occasional piece that had slipped away from your busy grasp.

Today, absorbed in silent self-pity, despising the good friend who had come all the way to check up on you. Today, questioning how you could have possibly deserved the Crest of Friendship.

"It's just that…it changed everything, you know? That world, Gabumon, you guys. I finally found a trait that told me I was good at what I always thought I couldn't have, and now it's gone again."

"What if the crests did not embody our strongest traits, but our greatest deficits?"

You snap to attention. He is still staring up at the sky, but the stupid grin is gone. You look to where he is staring, trying to envision the carefree world he lives in.

Your crest as your greatest deficit? The utmost quality you were missing in your life?

Gabumon was the first true friend you've ever had, the first one you could confide in and show weakness to. Through the friendship devoted towards you from Gabumon, you learned to gain trust and build faith in the others too. Your feelings towards them were reciprocated, and the friendship they entrusted in you was the underlying power to your crest.

And Taichi? He has matured so much in the time that you've gotten to know him. Before, he was a reckless idiot who roused danger upon himself and all those around him. After learning to consider consequences, he was able to restore and lead a team that had fallen astray towards their common goal. Knowing that in the end, others will remain loyally by his side despite all perils, gave him the courage to keep moving forward.

You turn to face your cherished friend, feelings of gratefulness bubbling and luring an involuntary grin on your face. Before, he was just another uninteresting person threatening to invade your space. After, you appreciate that he wants to stay close to you. Today, you don't want to be alone anymore.

"Then maybe when we learned to turn our greatest deficits into our strongest traits, we didn't need the crests anymore."

Before, you hugged a full armload of pieces and ran away from everyone, dodging and skirting so that nobody could get close enough to steal a piece from you. After, you realize that your armload of pieces have become more intact and easy to carry. In the time between before and after, warm hands were gently prying pieces from your tight grasp, fitting and gluing them piece by piece like a precious puzzle.

You reach out and hold his hand.

He looks back at you, that stupid, beloved grin restored even brighter than before – if that is possible – and squeezes your hand in return.

Wordlessly, you both look up at the darkening sky, streaks of red and yellow splattered about as the pale moon silently chases the languishing sun.

" _Are you scared?"_

" _No way!...but that would be a big fat lie."_

" _Actually…so am I. Hold on tight so I don't run away."_

" _That goes the same for me."_

 _..._

Two friends, lying side-by-side, staring up at the black, starless night.

Bonded by the mysteries of another world, but more so by an unspoken promise.

Always.

* * *

 **A/N:** The idea for this story came three years ago, and last night I suddenly had the urge to write it. Lately, I've been reading a few Digimon blogs on Tumblr, and was absolutely blown away by the depth that people dig into the series. It gave me new appreciation for how much thought and care went into the creation of the show, and how beautifully developed the characters were if you take the time to understand a bit about Japanese culture. There was one post about how it was fitting that of all people, Yamato was the one who figured out the true source of the crests' powers. That thought has been lurking around in my mind since.

Anyway…who else is super duper excited for Tri? I never thought they would touch the Adventure timeline ever again, so I never actually even hoped for a continuation. And when I found out about Tri, it was like receiving something so out of reach that you never even bothered to dream about it. Cannot wait! :D

Thanks for reading! 'Till next time!

-A ^-^


End file.
